


unfixable

by revoleotion



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Dissociation, M/M, Mental Breakdown, angst prompt by Fiona uwu, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revoleotion/pseuds/revoleotion
Summary: result of the angst prompt: "mental breakdown"It’s not like Hux to be late. And he doesn’t think this in the nice way, Kylo isn’t nice. Kylo just knows when something isn’t right.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	unfixable

**Author's Note:**

> no beta, we die like men... or rather: non-binary individuals. You get the drill.   
> Please tell me if I can improve my tagging, I don't want to accidentally trigger someone with this. As per usual, I'm not going to do anything graphic but this was an angst prompt after all... and this is what I'm best at  
> \- ben

The commlink is deader than dead, he thinks as he tries to contact him again. There should be a word for the silence a comm greets you with when the shift ends in three-and-a-half minutes and your coworker hasn’t shown up yet.

Especially a coworker, Kylo Ren thinks, who is always twenty minutes early. The coworker who gets himself caf, sits down on his seat and watches you finishing your shift instead of helping.

That coworker.

It’s not like Hux to be late. And he doesn’t think this in the _nice_ way, Kylo isn’t nice. Kylo just knows when something isn’t right.

He glances at his now 2:13 countdown, then looks over to the door. Once his shift ends, this isn’t his responsibility anymore. He could leave – and, blast, there are at least ten troopers on this deck with more than two braincells. And trooper trained by Hux should be able to do a good job.

Kylo fills the cup with caf (black, no sugar and “no milk, Ren, are you fourteen?”), grabs his coat and leaves the bridge. Three troopers avoid taking the same elevator he does, and when Kylo finally reaches the higher desks, Hux’ shift has started three minutes ago and he hasn’t checked in yet.

(Kylo knows this because he has, in fact, not checked out yet. Meaning that if a rebel attacked now, he’d be – how does Hux say it? – bloody fucked.)

The code at the door hasn’t been changed yet, at least Kylo didn’t get a message yet. He tries the usual 3400 and hums with satisfaction as the door opens. The blue sofa is always the first thing he sees. Out of all the furniture in this room, it’s by far the ugliest and somehow most breathtaking one. Kylo rolls his eyes behind the mask, steps into the room and enjoys the sound of the door trapping hi and his worst enemy in this space. He’s the one with the lightsaber and the caf. He will win.

“I didn’t know you lost the ability to read the numbers on your watch,” he says to the ginger silhouette on Armitage Hux’ bed. The man isn’t facing him, he’s completely still like he was replaced with a robot. Kylo sees how his shoulders move when he inhales, and he feels his presence in the Force. If Hux heard him, he doesn’t show it. He doesn’t seem to be busy, though; it’s just him and the window revealing the abyss of space.

Kylo looks down on the caf between his fingers.

“You’re late,” he says, a bit louder this time. Something that is not exactly panic begins to rumble in his stomach until he feels physically sick.

“Hux,” he says.

He puts the caf down on a table, not caring if it ruins the aesthetic of the room. It takes him three steps to reach the bed. Kylo inhales, prays to the Force and anyone who might want to listen – and removes the mask. Feeling naked and vulnerable, he clears his throat and gives it one last try.

“Armitage?”

It’s a gentle request to answer, to move, to do anything to give Kylo a reason to leave. But the man that usually loves orders so much doesn’t move. Kylo stares at his back for a few more seconds before walking around the bed.

Hux is not there, he thinks. Of course he is, physically speaking, but the man looking like he’s staring into the depths of hell… that man isn’t the Hux Kylo knows. He kneels down until he can look into the green eyes.

“Armitage,” he repeats. He reaches out with his hand, hesitates and pulls back again. Is he allowed to touch him?

He has seen this in people, of course, but never in Hux. Part of Kylo doesn’t want to know the horror that has to fill the General’s head.

But whatever it is, it took him away from Kylo. And no lightsaber or caf can fix that.


End file.
